My Only Wish
by Miss Lizzy Bennet
Summary: It's Christmas time, and there's an excited atmosphere around the school. A ball is coming up and Raven doesn't know how she could go with the object of her desire. Well, it's Christmas and dreams can come true. RavenChelsea


**My only wish**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could, but I do not own it.

"So girls, with who are you going to the ball?" Eddie Thomas asked his two best friends. They were at their lockers putting their books inside it and getting ready to go home. They only had one more day of classes before the holidays. There was an excited atmosphere at the school, especially because there was going to have a ball in the following day. The school was as noisy as it was suppose to be; the boys were speculating about what kind of music and food they were gonna find in the ball, while the girls were worried about their outfits. Everybody was happy and anxious. Well, everybody except Raven Baxter. The girl rolled her eyes and sighed as she heard her friend's question.

"For the fifth time Eddie, I still don't have a pair." She said annoyed. "Man, can't you just stop asking that?"

"Ok, sorry!" Eddie said with a fake hurt expression. "Gosh, it was just a simple question! Well, but with who are you going anyway, Chels?" He asked the redhead by his side.

"I don't have a pair either, Eddie." She said with a three quarter smile. Eddie lifted a brow.

"But I saw Danny asking you yesterday, I thought that you were going with him." Chelsea shook her head negatively.

"Yeah, he asked me, but he is not who I'm waiting for, you know?" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I got it, you are waiting for the special person." Chelsea smiled as she closed her locker.

"Exactly, Edward." Eddie laughed.

"Well, you guys better hurry up, 'cause the ball is in two days. And now if you excuse me ladies, my cookielips is waiting for me. See you two later." He said walking away to kiss his girlfriend. Chelsea chuckled and turned her attention to Raven, who curiously hadn't said a word. Chelsea put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Are you ok, Rae?" She asked in a gentle voice. Raven smiled.

"Yeah Chels, I'm good." She said but she noticed the doubt on her friend's face. "I'm serious Chels, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You are so quiet today, and you know that when you begin to speak, nobody can stop you." Chelsea jocked. Raven laughed and slapped Chelsea's arm.

"Ya little nasty." She said between laughs. "But don't worry Chels, everything is fine. But I didn't get it, why aren't you going with Danny? I thought that you liked him." Raven said.

"As a friend I like him, but you know Rae, he's not the one I'm waiting for. And let's face it, I couldn't even remember his real name some months ago." Raven laughed remembering about their prom.

"Yeah, that's truth."

"Well, anyway, Let's hope that the special person I'm waiting for will invite me." Chelsea said smiling.

"Yeah, let's hope..." She paused for a moment just studying Chelsea's face. She had a peaceful expression, and there was something on her eyes that she couldn't identify. They were shining, and this was the same shine that made Raven fall in love with her. It wasn't premeditated, it just happened, and this feeling was so strong that Raven just couldn't fight against it.

She remembered every important detail of the day when she realized that she had feelings for Chelsea. It happened when she gave up of her dream of having one of her designs on the fall line because of Chelsea's cause. She wasn't going to give up, but when she saw the determination and dedication on the redhead's eyes, she knew what she had to do. And when Chelsea hugged her, she felt some butteflies on her stomach. Until that moment she didn't understand what was going on, but when they broke apart and she saw Chelsea's eyes shining with happiness, she felt a warm and fuzzy feeling on her heart, and then she knew that she was in love with her. Raven was doing her best to hide those feelings; the last thing she wanted was to lose her best friend. Snapping out her thoughts, she forced her mind to get back to the present.

"So Chels, I'm going home, ok? I'll call you later." Raven said and Chelsea nodded.

"Ok, Rae, bye!"

"Bye, Chels." Raven said walking away to the exit door, she had a lot on her mind and she had a feeling that she was going to have a long night ahead.

XXX

In the following day, the school was a mess. Nobody was paying attention to the classes because of the ball in that night. Finally, when the bell rang, the corridors were full of people running in every direction. Raven, who indeed hadn't had a good night of sleep, was a little irritated with all that. She kept thinking about how nice it would be if she could go with Chelsea. And for Raven's surprise, she noticed that the redhead wasn't in a happy mood either. She was about to ask her what was wrong when she felt Eddie's arm on her shoulder.

"Hey girls! What's up?" He asked.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Hi." The girls greeted him without enthusiasm. Eddie lifted a brow.

"What's wrong?" When they didn't answer him, he knew knew what was wrong. "Oh, don't tell me that you two don't have pairs."

"Nope." They said in union.

"I'm sorry girls." He said sincerely. "But are you guys still going?"

"Yeah, I guess." Chelsea said. "And you, Rae?" She asked the other girl.

"Definitively." Raven answered. "Just because we don't have pairs it doesn't mean that we're gonna stay at home." Eddie smiled.

"Ok! So I see you tonight!" He said. When Eddie left, Raven heard Chelsea sigh.

"All right, I'm outta here." She said putting her backpack on her shoulders. "I'll see you later, right?" Raven nodded slowly as a spontaneous thought crossed her mind. Chlesea smiled weakly at her, and was ready to leave when Raven gently hold her arm.

"Huh, Chels?" Raven called the redhead who smiled sweetly at her. Raven felt her throat get dry, and her hands were now clammy. "D-do you... you see, do you want to..." She tried to say. _Why is this so damn difficult? _She thought.

"Do I want to..." Chelsea encouraged. Raven took a deep breath and stepped closer to her friend.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" She asked at once. Her heart was beating fast, was she going to say yes? Was she going to say no? Without waiting for a response, Raven continued with her speech. "Look Chels, you don't have to go with me if you don't want to, I mean, I know that this is kind of weird, I just thought that..."

"Rae..." Chelsea tried to cut her off.

"Since both of us don't have pairs we could kinda go together and..."

"Rae..."

"I know that you're probably waiting for the right person and all, but the ball is tonight and..." Noticing that calling her name wasn't going anywhere, Chelsea decided to take another strategy, a simple and direct strategy.

"I'd love to." She said. Raven, who was still continuing with her arguments, suddenly stopped and glanced at Chelsea with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked unsure if what she had just heard was thruth.

"Yeah, really." Chelsea said with the sweetest smile Raven had ever seen. Her heart was melting, the redhead had that power and she didn't even know that. Raven smiled excited.

"Well, great! So, my dad will drive us there, I guess we can pick you up around eight o'clock." Raven said trying so badly to hide how excited she was. _Whoa there Baxter, don't get all excited. Breath deep and act normally. _Raven mentally told herself.

"Sounds good to me! I'll wait for you then. See you later, Rae!" Chelsea said quickly hugging Raven and leaving. Raven just stood there smiling, thinking that her night was going to be better than she thought.

XXX

At eight o'clock, Raven was standing at Chelsea's front door as she said she would be. The girl knocked the door and five second later Chelsea's mom opened it. She smiled at Raven.

"Hi, Raven. Come in, sweetie." Raven smiled as she stepped into the house.

"Hello Mrs Daniels. Is Chelsea ready?"

"Oh yes, she will be down in a minute. But you look very pretty Raven." Mrs Daniels observed. Raven had on a long blue dress fitting all her curves. Her hair was up in a beautiful ponytail. Her make-up was perfectly made, and she was wearing heels to complete her outfit. Raven blushed at the comment.

"Thank you, Mrs Daniels."

"You're welcome, Raven." She said smiling. Then her gaze went for the stairs. "Oh, there she is." Raven turned around, and what she saw was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was hypnotized by Chelsea's gorgeous figure. The girl was wearing a white dress. Her long red hair was falling loose over her shoulders and going over her back with soft large curls. Her make up was soft, showing her delicate features. Chelsea smiled at Raven brightening all the room. As the redhead was walking down the stairs, Raven couldn't help but compare her with an angel.

"Hi, Rae!" Chelsea greeted her friend.

"H-hi, Chels." Raven said in a shake voice and cursed herself for being so obvious. Luckly, Chelsea's mom broke the tension that was going on inside Raven.

"At what time do you think that you'll be home, honey?"

"I don't know mom, maybe around midnight." Chelsea said.

"Ok. Raven, is your father going to catch you?" Mrs Daniels asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes, he will, don't worry Mrs Daniels."

"Well, we better get going then." Chelsea said.

"Ok, have fun, girls." Mrs Daniels said.

"Thank, mom."

"Bye, Mrs Daniels." The girls said as they made their way to the car where Mr Baxter was waiting. He smiled at the girls when they got in.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep, let's go." Raven said.

"Oh yeah, and thank you for driving us there, Mr Baxter." Chelsea said.

"That's no problem at all, Chelsea. And you look fantastic by the way."

"Aw, thank you Mr B!" Chelsea said blushing. They kept talking on their way to the school, and ten minutes later, Victor stopped in the entrance of the ball.

"Here we are. Have fun girls and behave." He said half seriously, half jocking. "Oh, and Rae, I'll be here at midnight, ok?"

"Ok, dad, thanks! Bye!"

"Bye, Mr B!" Victor waved a hand through the window and left. Raven sighed happily offering Chelsea her arm.

"Shall we enter, miss Daniels?" Chelsea chuckled and accepted Raven's arm.

"Of course, miss Baxter." As they entered in the school. the loud music reached they ears. They tried hard to find a table, since the place was so full that they had to hold each other hands to stay together. When they finally found one, Eddie and Chantel walked toward them smiling.

"Hey, guys!" Eddie practically yelled. "You really came! I must confess that I thought that you wouldn't come."

"And miss all the fun? Never!" Raven said starting to dance. Eddie laughed. They could see that he was having a great time.

"Hey, what are we doing here?! Let's go to the dance floor!" Chantel said already pushing Eddie toward the dance floor. Raven and Chelsea smiled at each other as they followed the couple and began to dance the animated song. Raven's heart was jumping, she just couldn't believe that she was in the ball with Chelsea, and that she was dancing so close to the redhead beauty. They stayed like that for minutes, just stopping to drink something. And then, for their surprise, the DJ suddenly selected a slow and romantic song. Raven observed as the couples began to dance that melody. She smiled when she saw Eddie and Chantel, they annoyed her sometimes with their nicknames, but she actually thought that they were cute, and she knew how happy her friend was, so she was happy as well. She sighed softly and was ready to leave when she felt a soft hand on hers. She turned around to see Chelsea's beautiful smile.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked.

"Huh, Chels? I don't know if you've noticed dear, but we don't fit in here." Raven said pointing to the couples all around. Chelsea just shook her head chucking.

"Who said we don't, silly?" Raven almost stopped breathing when she felt Chelsea's arms on her neck. She instinctively rested her arms on her waist praying for Chelsea doesn't notice how badly she was shaking. "You invited me to the ball, so the less I can do is dance with you, huh?" She whispered in Raven's ear as they slowly began to dance. Raven trembled when she felt Chelsea's breath on her skin. _Oh man, what is she doing to me?_ Raven though. She looked around and saw for her surprise that nobody was paying attention that she and Chelsea were dancing together. Not that she cared. All that she cared about was the girl on her arms. Raven closed her eyes just smelling Chelsea's perfume. It smelled like spring flowers. It was mesmerizing her.

Do you know that moment when you're distracted and don't seem to sense that something will hit you and will change your life? Well, that was about to happen to Raven. She moved her head a little to look at Chelsea to say something at the same moment that the redhead had moved hers. Their faces were milimeters apart, and none of them said a word, they just kept looking at each others eyes. Raven's world had flipped, and she was losing her senses.

Her heart was demanding, begging for more, and her mind was listening to it. In that moment, Raven didn't know what was wrong or right, all she knew, was that she was being attracted by the redhead beauty. She closed the distance between them and crushed their lips together. Feeling Chelsea's lips against hers was the most wonderful thing that Raven had ever experienced. She was consumed by the softness and the delicious taste of those lips. Raven's heart was beating fast, she thought that Chelsea would pull away, but somehow, she was responding the kiss. Raven didn't want to, but with a last peck, she broke the kiss. She watched as Chelsea slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. She could see something different on the girl's eyes, but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad. The song stopped, and a bunch of people started moving. Without knowing why, but certainly for fear, Raven quickly made her way to the exit door. She heard Chelsea calling her name, but she didn't turn around. She moved as fast as she could, and got out of the school, feeling the cold air of the night. As she stood there, she felt hot tears sparkle on her eyes. What had she just done? _I just ruined my friendship with Chelsea. Snap, I'm such a loser! _She thought no more holding her tears. Then she felt a warm and soft hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. But she did turn around , and found herself looking into Chelsea's adorable eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "Girl, I know that you must hate me right know, but..."

"Shh." Chelsea hushed her putting a finger on her lips. "I don't hate you, Rae. Actually, I could never hate you." Raven's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, Chelsea wasn't disgusted or mad with her. On the contrary, she was smiling. _Don't do this to me. Don't smile to me like that or I might kiss you right here and right now. _Raven thought as her heart was racing.

"You don't?" She asked unsure. Chelsea chuckled making Raven's heart melt.

"Of course not, silly. I just think..." The redhead said stepping closer so she was nose to nose with the caramel skinned girl. "that you should've kissed me early..." Chelsea purred and Raven smiled. "'Cause I am, and have been for a long time, madly in love with you." Raven couldn't believe at what what she was hearing.

"Really?" She asked resting her hands on Chelsea's waist,

"Yeah. "Chelsea said putting her arms around Raven's neck. "And thank you for inviting me for the ball. But you made me wait too long though." Raven smiled.

"Sorry about that, but still, it's hard to believe that I'm the special person."

"You've always been." Chelsea said and paused for a moment just looking into Raven's hazel eyes. "I love you, Raven." Raven smiled even more.

"I love you too, Chelsea." And just like in a movie, a falling star crossed the sky. Chelsea looked at it and smiled.

"Make a wish, Rae." She whispered. Raven simply smiled.

"There's no need to do it. I have my only wish right here in my arms." Chelsea smiled and sweetly kissed Raven.

"Really? Well, now that you got what you wanted, what are you gonna do?" Raven smiled maliciously as she stepped closer. They were nose to nose now.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. And answering your question... I'm gonna do... this." Raven leaned in for a slow and yet passionate kiss. The kiss was breathtaking, and eventually they had to stop for air.

"I liked that. But... Is this how it's gonna end?" Chelsea asked faking innocence.

"We haven't even started, baby." She said as she leaned in for another kiss. Chelsea and Raven didn't know it, but in that special moment, they were one single soul, one single heart. They were soul mates, and were meant to be together. What the future was holding for them? They didn't know, but the life is full of surprises, and they would surely find out... Together.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, guys! So, I really hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the first time that I write a femslash one-shot and I hope that it wasn't that bad! Anyway, this is a gift for all the Chrave fans and I wish you a great Christmas! And for you who have been reading my fic 'Accidentally in love' and is almost killing for an update, don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can, ok? I promise! And if you hadn't read it yet, take a look at it! And don't forget to tell me your opinion! And yeah, you can give me your opinion right now about this fic! Make a girl happy on Christmas!

Merry Christmas, guys!


End file.
